Annie's Story Bonanza,and Emergency croosover Book 3
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is my third Bonanza,and Emergency Crossover story. It is about a four year old girl named Annie who becomes an orphan,and is all alone.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own the Tv shows Bonanza,or Emergency. I don't own the characters all I own is the ideas that I made up to write this story.

Chapter 1: Structure fire at Annie's house

One quiet,and peaceful evening Annie is getting ready to go to bed at her house. Her mother Carrie,and her father Leroy are downstairs in the living room arguing with one another,and talking to one another.

Leroy exclaims to Carrie,",I don't love you,or our daughter anymore."

Carrie responds back to Leroy,"Yea,you do you're just saying that because you're drunk."

"No,I'm not drunk."

"Yes,you are you wouldn't say anything that mean unless you've been drinking."

"I haven't been drinking."

"Yes,you have I can tell that you've been drinking."

"No,I haven't."

"You can't lie to me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going upstairs to check on our daughter."

"She's fine she's in bed,and asleep."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Well I'm going out,and I'll be back after a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Ok,well don't be late coming home."

"Maybe I won't come home."

"If you don't want to come home then I can't make you come home."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Carrie,and her husband finish up their conversation. She comes upstairs to check on me,and I am asleep in bed. My mother picks me up in her arms,and she carries me downstairs. She carries me outside and she lays me down on the ground away from the house.

She walks back into the house and she wants to kill herself,but she wanted to get me out of the way first. My mother shoots herself in the head,and she dies within minutes.

My father gets a gasoline tanker,and a lighter out of his truck. He walks back over to the house,and starts pouring gasoline all over by the front door to the house. He lights a lighter,and the house starts going up in flames. He shoots himself as well,and he dies instantly.

I am left all alone now on the front lawn of the house with nobody to take care of me. I look up at the house,and it's all in flames. My bedroom catches on fire,and I've lost everything including my parents. I don't know what will happen to me next.

I lay in the grass,and I start crying. I cry because everything is now gone including my parents. I heard them arguing,and I cry because my dad said that he didn't love me anymore. I am so sad,and I just lay on the ground crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Being found by Johnny Gage

Meanwhile,at Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51 the intercom goes off,and a call comes in about a structure fire. L.A county fire dispatcher Jason talks for a few minutes into the intercom.

Jason exclaims into the intercom,"Los Angels County Fire department Station 51 Structure fire at 1236 W. Cubs Lane Cross Street Wrigley lane. Child with unknown type injuries. Timeout 9:30."

Captain Stanley responds back to Jason,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down on a piece of paper. He hands the paper to Roy. All six men of the A-shift get their turnout gear on. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get into Engine 51. Johnny,and Roy get into Rescue Squad 51.

The doors of the fire station go up,and both trucks have the lights,and sirens going. Both trucks drive out of the fire station,and head to the scene of the fire.

A few minutes later both trucks arrive at the scene,and the men get out of the trucks. Captain Stanley tells his men what he wants them to do.

Captain Stanley exclaims to his men,"Chet,and Marco I want you to take the hoses off of the back of the truck,and spread them out along the ground. Mike I want you to drive the truck forwards to straighten out the hoses."

Chet,Mike,and Marco respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we can do that."

"Ok."

Chet,and Marco get the hoses off of the back of the truck,and they are laid out on the ground. Mike then drives the truck forward to straighten out the hoses. Chet,and Marco connect the hoses to the fire hydrant,and turn the water on.

Mike stands by the truck to keep an eye on the water pressure,and to run the pumps. Captain Stanley talks to his two paramedics for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"There is also a report of an injured child. I need someone to search inside the house,and outside the house for her."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,",We can do that Cap."

"Ok,but be careful."

"We will Cap."

Roy gets an air mask on,and an air tank on he prepares to go I to the house. Johnny walks around the outside of the house. Roy doesn't find anyone inside the house,but Johnny finds me laying out on the front yard. He talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"I found the child Cap,and she's hurt pretty badly I'm going to need the equipment off the squad,and Roy's help as well."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Ok,thanks for letting me know Roy didn't find anybody in the house,so he can assist you."

"Ok,thanks Cap,but hurry."

"Ok."

Roy gets the equipment that is needed off of the squad truck,and he walks over to assist Johnny. Chet,and Marco are busy putting out the house fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Being transported to the hospital

I look up at the two men,and they look at me for a few minutes. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Aw little one you don't have to cry we are here to help you."

I respond back to Johnny,"who are you?"

"I'm John Gage,and that's my partner Roy Desoto we are paramedics with the Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51."

"Ok."

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Annie."

"How old are you Annie?"

"I'm four years old."

"All you habe to do is lay still,and tell me where it hurts. We can help you,and get you to a hospital for medical treatment. You don't have to be scared."

"Ok. My head hurts,and my chest hurts. It also hurts for me to breathe."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was getting ready to go to bed,and my father was drunk. He hit me in the head,and in the chest. I passed out on my bed upstairs in my bedroom,and the next thing I know I wake up out here. I look at my house,and it's in flames."

"Ok well I'm going to check your vital signs,and my partner is going to contact the hospital ok."

"Ok."

"Just lay still,and everything will be alright you're in safe hands now,and nobody can hurt you anymore."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. He starts checking my vital signs,and Roy gets onto the bio phone. He contacts Rampart General hospital.

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on duty at the hospital,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call. He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a four year old female here she's complaing that her head hurts,and she's also complaing of chest pain. She said it hurts for her to breathe,and that her ribs hurt."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 85/30,Pulse rate is 70,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 17."

"Immobilize her head,and neck,place her on a backboard,start an IV D5W with lactated ringers,and monitor all vital signs. Transport immediately Rescue Squad 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Roy finshes his conversation with Dr. Brackett,and Johnny immobilizes my head,and neck. He places me on a backboard,and he starts me on an IV D5W with lactated ringers. He gets me ready to be transported to the hospital. Roy talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap we've got a problem the little girl that Johnny found she's in a bad condition we have to take her to the hospital immediately."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"It's ok Roy do what you have to do. Do your job,and I understand."

"Ok,Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome."

Roy,and Captain Stanley finish up their conversation. Johnny gets me into the squad truck,and Roy packs up the equipment,and he puts it away in the truck. He gets up front,and he turns the engine of the truck on with the lights,and sirens going.

Roy,and Johnny take me to Rampart General hospital. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get back into Engine 51,and they go back to the fire station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being examined by Dr. Brackett

Meanwhile,back at Rampart General hospital Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix Rescue Squad 51 is on their way in with a trauma patient. I need a trauma room set up stat,and I also need a portable X-ray machine stat. I want to be ready to examine the child when they get here."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Kel I can do that for you."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. Nurse Dixie goes to get trauma room #1 set up for Dr. Brackett. A few minutes later we arrive at the hospital,and Roy drives the squad truck into the parking lot of the hospital. He parks next to the emergency entrance to the hospital,and he turns the engine of the truck off. Johnny gets out of the truck and he gets me out of the truck. I am taken into the hospital,and Roy follows us into the hospital. Dr. Brackett sees Johnny walking into the hospital with me,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Bring her in here Johnny Trauma room #1."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny takes me into trauma room #1,and Dr. Brackett starts to examine me. He talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix I need a full skull series done,and abdominal x-rays done as well. I'll be out int he hallway talking to Johnny,and Roy."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Kel."

Dr. Brackett,and Dixie finish up their conversation. Nurse Dixie does a full skull series on me,and abdominal X-rays. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"The child has an aweful lot of bruises on her where did they come from?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc,we noticed that to she said that her father was drunk,and that he was hitting her."

"Well I want that man arrested for child abuse."

"Um Doc,he cant be arrested."

"Why not?"

"Because he is dead,and so is her mother."

"Ok,so now what?"

"Well she needs medical care that's why we brought her here." "Right,but someone needs to sign admission forms."

"I'll sign them Doc."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome,so what's going to happen to the kid?"

"I'll call child protective services in the morning."

"Ok,well we have to be going Doc."

"Ok,well feel free to come by tomorrow to see how the child is doing."

"We will Doc."

"Ok,bye."

"Bye."

Johnny signs the admission forms,and Dr. Brackett places me in the I.C.U in an incubator overnight he has me on oxygen to help support my breathing. Johnny,and Roy go back outside and they get back into the truck. They go back to the fire station.

It's a long night for me,so Dr. Brackett stays overnight at the hospital to monitor my condition. He doesn't get much sleep that night. Johnny,and Roy don't get much sleep that night either because they are worried about me to. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Undergoing emergency surgery

The next morning Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he gets my test results back the news is not good. I have a subdue hematoma which means I'm bleeding into my brain.

Dr. Brackett preps me for emergency surgery,and he operates on my head. He gets the bleeding stopped,and I am taken back into the I.C.U. I am placed back into the incubator,and Dr. Brackett keeps the oxygen going.

Meanwhile,Johnny,and Roy wake up. They get into the truck,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives out of the fire station. He drives to the hospital.

A few minutes later they arrive at the hospital,and Roy drives the truck into the hospital parking lot. He parks the truck next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

He turns off the engine of the truck,and they both get out of the truck. Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is on duty on the main floor of the hospital,and he sees Johnny,and Roy come in. He talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Good morning fellas what can I do for you this morning?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc we just stopped by to see how Annie was doing."

"She just got out of surgery. I had to operate on her she had a subdue hematoma."

"Ok,so how's she doing Doc?"

"She's still in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now."

"Did you call child protective services Doc?"

"Yes,I did,and they don't handle cases like this. Cases like this are up to the county."

"So once she's released from the hospital the county takes over?"

"Yes,shell be placed in an orphanage,and placed up for adoption."

Oh,Ok thanks for letting us know Doc."

"You're welcome well I've got work to do."

"Yes,and so do we. Thanks for letting us come by."

"You're welcome come by later on today if you're free."

"Ok,we will Doc,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to do his work at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy walk back outside,and they get back into the squad truck.

Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to the fire station,and they go back to the fire station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Recovering from surgery

Meanwhile,I am in the I.C.U recovering from surgery,and Dr. Brackett has me on oxygen until I start breathing on my own. It takes me a while,but I start to improve.

Johnny,Roy,Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie all take turns monitoring my condition,and Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Annie is starting to improve somewhat,but she hasn't started breathing on her own yet. Hopefully she can start breathing on her own soon."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc,at least you've given us some hope."

"As long as Annie doesn't quite on herself then I won't quite on her either. I'll do everything in my power to help keep her alive."

"She was in such a bad condition when we found her."

"Without your help she may not have survived."

"Her parents just left her there they didn't care whether she was dead,or alive."

"I'm glad that you found her,and brought her in who knows what would have happened if you wouldn't of found her."

"Yes,Im glad that we found her to Doc,and if we didn't find her you're right Doc maybe she wouldn't of survived."

"Thank you boys for what you've done."

"You're welcome Doc."

"Well I've got to be getting back to work now,but please keep an eye on Annie while I'm doing my rounds."

"We will Doc."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett goes to do his afternoon rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy monitor my condition for Dr. Brackett. I start to improve a little bit,and I start to try to breathe on my own. I still have a long road ahead of me yet,but I start to improve a little bit on my own. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ben prepares a bedroom for me

Meanwhile,outside the city of Los Angeles there is a place called the Ponderosa. Ben Cartwright owns the land,and he lives there with his wife Carly. Their four sons Hoss,Adam,Jamie,and Little Joe. They also have two daughters named Tabatha,and Angel.

Ben cleans up the bedroom at the top of the stairs,and he paints the bedroom. When the paint is dry. He puts a bed,and a dresser in the bedroom. He prepares the bedroom for me. Ben talks to his three sons,and his two daughters for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to his sons,and his daughters,"I don't want anyone to be playing around in this bedroom because I'm preparing it for Annie. She's in the hospital because she was involved in a house fire,but she will be coming here in less than a week,and this is her bedroom,so please stay out of it. I want this bedroom kept nice for her."

His sons,and daughters respond back to him,"Ok,Pa we will do as you say,but where are Annie's parents at?"

"Annie is an orphan her parents died in the house fire."

"That's so sad,so she's just like Angel,and I?"

"Yes,you two were orphans when you first got here to."

"How old is Annie Pa?"

"She's four years old."

"Are you going to adopt her Pa?"

"I will if the county says I can."

"Ok,so we will have a younger sister?"

"Yes,you will have a younger sister."

"Ok."

Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,Tabatha,and Angel finish up their conversation. The children enjoy their free time before lunch time. Ben,and his wife Carly finish up preparing the bedroom for my arrival. After that Ben goes downstairs to do his paperwork before lunchtime. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Being released from the hospital

A week passes by,and I am well enough to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett goes into his office and he prints out my releasal papers. Once he has my papers printed out he comes back into my hospital room,and he hands me my papers.

I am placed under the supervision of the county because I am an orphan. Once I am released from the hospital I am placed in an orphanage,and put up for adoption. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"You be a good girl Annie,and you take care of yourself now so long Annie."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I will,and bye Doc."

"Bye Annie."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny,and Roy talk to me for a fee minutes before I leave from the hospital.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"Annie you take care of yourself,and we will miss you."

I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"I will,and I will miss you to. Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,Roy,and I finish up our conversation. I leave the hospital,and I go to my new home the county orphanage. Dr. Brackett goes to work at the hospital,and he does his rounds.

Johnny,and Roy leave the hospital. They go back to the fire station,and they go back to work. I miss Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett. They miss me to,and I take care of myself as best as I can while I'm at the orphanage. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Escaping from the orphanage

After my releasal from the hospital I am placed in the county orphanage,and placed up for a adoption. I dont have a very happy life at the orphanage. I am mistreated,and I either go to bed hungry,or starved because there isnt enough food to go around.

I can't color because the coloring books are all scribbled in,and torn up. The crayons are either all broken,or there are colors missing from the box of crayons. I talk to my friend Henry for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Henry,"I don't like it here at the orphanage."

Henry responds back to me,"Why is that Annie?"

"Because I either go to bed hungry,or starved. I cant color,and nobody wants to share the toys with me. I have to get out of here somehow before I die."

"You mean to tell me that you are going to escape from the orphanage?"

"Yes,tonight after everyone is asleep I'm leaving."

"Why,so you don't get caught escaping?"

"Exactly,thats why I'm doing it later tonight,so I don't get caught."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I dont care anywhere but here."

"Ok,well I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I finish talking to my friend Henry,and it's time for us to get ready for bed. I go into my bedroom,and I wait for everyone to fall asleep. Once everyone is asleep I pack up my backpack. I put my pillow,and my blanket in my backpack. I also put my teddy bear in my backpack as well.

Once I have everything from my room I walk out into the hallway,and I go out into the kitchen. I open up the refrigerator door,and I take out there sandwiches,and three bottles of juice. I put them in my backpack,and I close the refrigerator back up.

I see that the back door of the kitchen is open,so I walk towards the door. I open it up,and I walk outside. I close the door behind me,and I start walking away from the orphanage.

After a while I get tired,and hungry. I sit down on a bench in the park,and I get one sandwich out of my backpack,and one bottle of juice.

I sit on the park bench,and I eat my sandwich. I drink some juice. Once I am done eating I throw my trash away. I get back up,and I walk on some more.

I get hungry a little while later on,so I stop again,and I sit down. I get a second sandwich out of my backpack,and a second bottle of juice.

I eat my sandwich,and drink my juice. Once I am done eating I throw my trash away,and I get back up. I walk on some more for about another hour or so. I'm headed out away from the park,and headed out of the county of Los Angeles.

I get hungry,so I find a bench,and I sit down. I get my last sandwich,and my last bottle of juice out of my backpack. I eat my last sandwich,and I drink my last bottle of juice.

Once I am done eating I throw my trash away,and I get back up.I continue on my walk. It's starting to rain,so I start trying to find a place where I can take shelter for the night out of the storm.

I am far away from the orphanage now,and I come across a barn. I open up the door,and I go into the barn. I find a blanket,and I walk back to the corner of the barn.

I spread the blanket out on top of some hay,and I lay down. I get my blanket,and my pillow out of my backpack. I also get my teddy bear out to. I cover myself up with my blanket,and I fall asleep. I am safe,and warm in the barn,so I go to sleep for the night because I am so tired. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Being found by Ben Cartwright

Early the next morning Ben wakes up before his wife,and kids do. He gets dressed,and he puts his raincoat on because it is still raining outside. He walks down the stairs,and out towards the living room.

He opens up the door,and he goes outside. He walks over to the barn,and he opens up the door. He feeds the horses,and he brushes their coats out. As he is taking care of the horses he spots me out of the corner of his eye.

After he is done with the horses he walks over towards me,and he picks me up into his arms. I wake up a little bit,and I don't recognize my surroundings,or the man. I talk to him for a few minutes.

I exclaim to the man,"Where am I,and who are you?"

Ben responds back to me,"My name is Ben Cartwright,and you're at the Ponderosa. What's your name?"

"My name is Annie I'm sorry about that I must have fallen asleep in your barn,and what's the Ponderosa?"

"You dont have to be sorry it was raining outside,and you needed to take shelter somewhere. The ponderosa is my ranch."

"Ok,and yes it was."

"How old are you Annie?"

"I'm four years old."

"Where are your parents at?"

"I'm an orphan they died in a house fire."

"Oh,I'm sorry to hear that I am going to take you into my house,and get you all cleaned up. Once you're clean I'll put you in a bed where you can sleep properly."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He walks towards the front door,and he opens up the front door. He walks into the house with me,and he closes the door behind him. He takes me upstairs into the bathroom,and he turns on the water. He puts soap in the tub.

He undresses me,and he puts me into the tub,and he gives me a bath. After my bath he takes me out of the tub,and he dries me off with a towel.

After I am dried off he puts a clean pair of pajamas on me. After he puts the pajamas on me he takes me into the guest bedroom,and he lays me down in bed. He covers me up with a blanket,and I lay down in bed. I talk to Ben for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"What time is it?"

Ben responds back to me,"It's only two o clock in the morning."

"I am tired that was a mighty long walk."

"Where did you come from anyways?"

"The orphanage outside of San Fransisco county."

"Lay down,and get some sleep I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Ok,goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He walks out of the bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. I fall back to sleep for the night. Ben walks back into his bedroom,and he lays back down in bed. He falls asleep for the night,and nobody wakes up until the next morning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Having breakfast at the Ponderosa

The next morning I wake up,and I get up. I get dressed,and I make the bed. I walk over towards the bedroom door,and I open it. I walk out into the hallway,and I walk out into the dinning room. I sit down at the table,and Ben Cartwright is already awake. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Good morning Annie."

I respond back to Ben,"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes,I did,and thank you."

"You're welcome after you eat your breakfast I'm going to take you into town."

"What are you going to take me into town for?"

"I'm going to take you shopping for clothes if you're going to be staying here then you need clothes."

"Yea I will."

"Then after that we can come home,and eat lunch."

"Ok."

Ben Cartwright,and I finish up our conversation. Hop sing serves Ben,and I our breakfast we slowly eat our breakfast,and as we are eating Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"I'm thinking about adopting you Annie."

I respond back to Ben,"You're thinking about doing what?"

"Adopting you."

"You mean I get to become a part of your family,and live here with you?"

"Yes,if you'd like."

"Yes I would I have no other place to go,and I certainly don't want to go back to the orphanage."

"Well I'll make the arrangements with the county then,and Welcome to the Ponderosa."

"When will I get to meet the rest of the family?"

"Youll be meeting them soon enough."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We also finish eating our breakfast. After we finish eating we get up from the table,and we go outside. His wife is outside taking care of the horses,and he talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to his wife,"Tell the boys that I'll be back around lunchtime I'm taking Annie here into town to buy her some clothes I'm thinking about adopting her."

Carly responds back to Ben,"That's wonderful,and I'll be sure to tell the boys that you'll be back for lunch. By the way its nice to meet you Annie."

"It's nice to meet you to,and who are you?"

"I'm Carly,and I'm Ben's wife."

"Will you be my mom?"

"Yes if Ben adopts you I'll be your mom."

"Ok."

Carly,and I finish up our conversation. Ben mounts his horse,and I mount a horse to which Ben has given me. I name my horse Belle. Ben and I leave the Ponderosa,and we head into town. Carly goes into the house for breakfast,and the boys are awake,and so are Tabatha,and Angel. Carly talks to the children for a few minutes.

Carly exclaims to them,"Your father has business to attend to in town today,and he won't be back until lunchtime."

They respond back to Carly,"Ok,and thank you for telling us."

"You're welcome."

Carly,and the children finish up their conversation. They sit down at the breakfast table,and they eat their breakfast. After they get done eating Hop Sing takes all of the dishes out into the kitchen,and he does the dishes.

The children do their morning chores,and after chores are done they enjoy some free time until lunchtime. Ben,and I are on our way into town. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Doing some shopping in town

A few minutes later Ben,and I arrive into town,and we stop in front of a shopping center. We dismount our horses,and we walk into the store,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"You can pick out anything you'd like shirts,pants,socks,shoes anything you think you might need,and don't forget to pick yourself out a party dress. I'm having a party at the Ponderosa tonight,and I want you looking nice."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok Ben."

"You can call me Pa."

"Ok,Pa."

"I have to pick out clothes for my boys,and I for the party tonight."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We look around,and we do our shopping. I pick out clothes for me,and a party dress. Ben picks out clothes for his sons,his wife,his other two girls,and himself. He pays for everything,and the cashier puts everything into bags.

I pick up my bags,and Ben picks up his. We both walk out of the store together,and we go back outside. We mount our horses,and we start heading back towards home. Ben talks to me for a few minutes on the way home.

Ben exclaims to me,"How do you like it at the Ponderosa?"

I respond back to Ben,"It's nice Pa it's really nice,and it's better than being in the orphange."

"Would you like to stay at the Ponderosa pernamently Annie?" "Yes,Pa I would I'd really like that."

"Good I'll contact the county this afternoon,and have them send me your adoption papers. You're my daughter now,and I'm going to adopt you."

"That's great,and that's awesome."

"When we get home take your stuff from the bedroom downstairs there's a brand new bedroom at the top of the stairs just for you."

"Ok,Pa."

"I'll have my wife put your clothes in to be washed."

"Ok,Pa."

"After lunch you can put them away."

"Ok,Pa that sounds good to me."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and we start heading back towards home. A few minutes later we arrive back at home,and we dismount our horses.

We walk into the house,and I take my stuff from the guest bedroom upstairs to my new bedroom. Ben has his wife put my clothes into the washer.

I put my stuff away in my new bedroom. I put my pillow,and my blanket on my new bed in my new bedroom.

Once the washer is done Carly puts my clothes in the dryer,and I walk out of my bedroom. I walk downstairs,and I wait until its lunchtime. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Eating lunch at the Ponderosa

After a while it is lunchtime,and I sit down at the table. Ben,and Carly sit down at the table with us,and us three eat our lunch. I talk to Ben for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa when I moved my stuff from mother guest bedroom upstairs to my new bedroom I noticed that something was missing."

Ben responds back to me,"What's missing sweetheart?"

"My teddy bear that my mom,and dad gave me its my one,and only soul possession that I have left."

"Oh,I gave it to my wife to fix for you. Your poor teddy bear was looking ragged,so I gave it to my wife to fix up for you."

"Oh,oK I just noticed that it was missing."

"Well it's all fixed,and you can have him back now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben,Carly,and I finish up our conversation. Carly hands me my teddy bear back,and we finish eating our lunch. After lunch Carly gets up from the table,and she takes my laundry out of the dryer. She takes it upstairs to my bedroom and she sets it on my bed.

I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I take my teddy bear with me.I fold,and put my laundry away. The boys,and the other two girls are downstairs eating lunch,and after lunch they have chores to do.

After I put my laundry away I lay down in my bed,and I take a nap because I am still tired. The other children do their chores,and then after chores are done they take a nap as well.

Ben contacts the county,and he has them send him my adoption papers because he is going to be adopting me him,and his wife are going to adopt me. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Eating dinner at the Ponderosa

A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and I get up out of bed. I make my bed,and I walk out into the hallway. I walk downstairs,and I sit down at the dinning room table. I eat my dinner,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Did you have a good nap sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa I did,and thank you for asking."

"You're welcome,and after you eat dinner I want you to get ready for the Welcome to the Ponderosa party."

"Ok,Pa,and what's the party for?"

"To welcome you into the family Annie the county has sent me your adoption papers,and I'm going to adopt you."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating our dinner,and I get up from the table. I walk towards the stairs,and I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I go into my bedroom,and I get dressed for the Welcome to the Ponderosa Party.

The boys,and the two girls wake up from their naps,and they go downstairs to eat dinner. Carly is downstairs eating dinner as well. After they all get done eating they get ready for the Welcome to the Ponderosa party as well. Ben even gets dressed in his suit for the party as well. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Attending the Welcome to the Ponderosa Party

A few hours later Ben hosts a Welcome to the Ponderosa Party,and I get to meet the rest of his family. I get to meet his wife Carly,his sons Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie. I also get to meet his two daughters Tabatha,and Angel. I sit down on the couch,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you having fun here at the party Annie?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa that I am."

"That's good to hear,and I'm glad that you're having fun."

"Thank you Pa."

"You're welcome go ahead,and go enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Pa."

"You're welcome,and what do you think of my family?"

"They are very nice Pa."

"Thank you,and now you have become a part of my family to. My boys are your brothers,and my girls are your sisters. My wife is your mom,and of course I'm your dad."

"Yes,and I'm looking forward to plenty of good times here at the Ponderosa with everyone."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. A few hours later the party winds down,and Ben wants all of us kids to go upstairs to get ready for bed.

After we all get our pajamas on we go into the bathroom,and we brush our teeth. After we brush our teeth we say good night to Ben,and Carly.

After we have said goodnight we go back upstairs to our bedrooms,and we lay down in our beds. We fall asleep for the night. Ben,and Carly eventually get tired,and they go into their bedroom.

They put their pajamas on,and they lay down in their bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and nobody wakes up until the next morning. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meeting the rest of the family

The next morning we all wake up,and we all get up out of bed. We all get dressed,and we go downstairs for breakfast. Ben has gotten the morning mail,and my adoption has been approved. Ben has officially adopted me,and I have officially became a part of his family.

We all sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing serves us all our breakfast. We start eating our breakfast,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Everyone I'd like for you all to meet your newly adopted sister Annie."

I respond back to everyone,"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you,and welcome to the Ponderosa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Annie."

"It's so nice to finally meet you Pa has told us so much about you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's nice to meet you Annie."

"You're welcome."

"It's so nice to meet you,and Welcome to the Ponderosa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you,and it's nice to meet you to."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's nice to meet you Annie,and welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It isn't nice to meet you Annie,so please leave me alone."

We finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our breakfast. The other children have chores to do,and I help Hop Sing with the dishes. Ben has a talk with Adam for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Adam,"That wasn't a very nice thing that you said to Annie this morning she's your sister,and I adopted her."

Adam responds back to Ben,"Yes,but that doesn't mean that I don't have to like her."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because she's a small child she won't amount to being a Cartwright she doesn't belong here with us."

"Yes,she does and she is my daughter,and I adopted her."

"So,I don't care Pa."

"Go to your room Adam I don't want to talk to you right now,and come chore time you're cleaning the bathroom. That's your punishment for treating your sister the way that you did."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam,and Ben finish up their conversation,and Adam goes upstairs to his bedroom like he is told to do. I finish helping Hop Sing with the dishes,and I go out into the living room. I sit down on the couch because Ben wants to talk to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you Ok sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yea,Pa I'm fine why?"

"I'm just worried about you after what Adam said to you this morning at breakfast."

"Oh,I'm alright,and yes that was kind of mean."

"Don't worry about Adam ok he's just mad that I adopted another girl."

"Will he get over it Pa?"

"He might eventually."

"Ok."

"Your adoption has been approved,so you have officially now became a part of this family."

"Thanks Pa."

"You're welcome Annie."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I enjoy some free time until lunchtime. My brothers,and sisters enjoy some free time until lunchtime as well.

Adam is in trouble,so he doesn't get to enjoy any free time until lunchtime because he got himself into some trouble with what he said to me at the breakfast table this morning. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Eating lunch with the family

A few hours later we all go out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the table for lunch. Hop Sing serves us our lunch,and we start eating lunch. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After lunch I have chores for all of you to do."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"Hoss is to clean the upstairs bedrooms,Adam is to clean the bathroom,Little Joe,and Annie are to clean up the barn,Jamie,and Tabatha are to clean up the living room. Angel is to clean out he dinning room,and kitchen."

"Ok,Pa we will do what you want us to do."

"Ok,Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. We get up from the table,and we all go do our assigned chores for the afternoon. Bent walks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Annie you will need one of these."

I respond back to Ben,"one of what Pa?"

"A pair of work clothes for working out in the barn."

"Oh ok thanks Pa."

"You're welcome."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He hands me the work clothes,and I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I put them on. I go back downstairs,and I go outside with my brother. We go out to the barn,and we take care of the horses,and we clean up the barn.

A few minutes later we are down with our chores,and we go back into the house. My brothers,and sisters are done with their chores as well. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Are all chores done?"

We respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we are all done with our chores."

"Ok,well you have free time until dinnertime."

"Ok,Pa."

We finish talking to our Pa,and all of us go upstairs to our bedrooms. I change out of my work clothes,and I put my regular clothes back on. We all lay down for a nap for a couple of hours before dinner.

Carly,and Ben get tired. They lay down for a nap for a couple of hours before dinnertime to. We are all taking a nap for the afternoon,and we don't wake up until before dinnertime.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Eating dinner with my family

A few hours later we all wake up from our naps. We all get up out of our beds,and we all make our beds. We all go downstairs,and sit down at the dinning room table to eat our dinner. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After dinner you will all have free time until bedtime."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

We all enjoy eating our dinner,and a few minutes later we finish eating our dinner. After dinner Hop Sing cleans up the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out to the kitchen. He wahses the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the dishes back away after they are clean,and dry. A few minutes later he is dine doing the dishes. My brother Little Joe talks to me for a few minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to me,"Annie do you want to play a game of checkers with me out in the living room?"

I respond back to Little Joe,"Yea,I'll play a game with you."

"Ok,let's play a game then."

"Ok."

My brother Little Joe,and I finish up our conversation. We go out into the living room,and we play a game of checkers. A little while later on Ben comes out into the living room,and he checks on is to see how we are doing. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to my brother and I,"How are you two doing? Are you having fun?"

We respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we are,and we are doing just fine."

"I'm glad that you two are getting along at least somebody in this family is."

"Yes,Pa."

"Can you two either go outside,and play,or go upstairs and play I'd like to watch some TV."

"Ok,Pa we can do that."

"Ok."

Little Joe,Pa,and I finish up our conversation. Little Joe,and I put away our checkers game,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to me,"Sis do you want to go outside,and play marbles? Or go upstairs,and play in my bedroom?"

I respond back to Little Joe,"I want to go outside,and play marbles,but first I have to go upstairs to my bedroom,and get my marbles."

"Ok,I'll wait for you."

"Ok."

My brother,and I finish up our conversation,and I go upstairs to my bedroom to get my marbles. I go back downstairs,and we go outside to play some marbles. My brother talks to me for a few minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to me,"Sis I'm glad that Pa adopted you I've been looking for a sister for a very long time. Someone that I can play with,and hang out with."

I respond back to Little Joe,"Ok,bro,and that's nice of you to say thank you."

"You're welcome."

My brother,and I finish up our conversation. We play our game of marbles,and we have a good time. A few minutes later Pa comes out to talk to us,and to check on us to see how we are doing. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"There is a storm on its way I want you kids to come inside,and play. I want you kids to be safe."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will come inside,and play." "Ok."

My brother,and I finish talking to Pa. My brother,and I pick up our marbles and we go into the house. Pa talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to my brother,and I,"You two can go upstairs,and play until bedtime."

My brother,and I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

My brother,Pa,and I finish up our conversation. My brother,and I go upstairs. I go into my bedroom,and I put my marbles away. I grab my cats cradle strings out of my drawer,and I take them into my brothers room. We go into my brothers room,and we talk for a few minutes.

I exclaim to my brother,"Here you can have the red cats cradle string because I'm keeping the blue one,and I don't need two of them."

My brother responds back to me,"thank you,and I have something for you. I have two of the same horse books,and I'd like for you to have one here you go."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

My brother,and I finish up our conversation,and its bedtime. I leave my brothers room,and I go into my bedroom. I put my cats cradle string,and my horse book away. I get my pajamas on,and I lay down in bed. I fall asleep for the night.

My brothers,and my sisters put their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night as well.

Mom,and dad eventually get tired,and they get their pajamas on. They lay down in bed,and fall asleep for the night. We all are sound asleep for the night,and don't wake up until the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Having appendicitis

The next morning I wake up,and I don't feel very good. I end up staying in bed because I am sick. My brothers,and my sisters all wake up,and they get up out of bed. They go downstairs for breakfast,and Pa notices that I didn't go downstairs for breakfast,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Annie please come downstairs its time for you to eat breakfast sweetheart."

I respond back to Ben,"I don't feel very good Pa I'm sick,so I'm not coming downstairs to eat."

"Ok,well you stay in bed then,and rest."

"Ok,Pa I will."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I Kat back down in bed,and rest for a while. The rest of my family is downstairs eating breakfast.

After breakfast Pa comes upstairs to see how I am doing,and I am not doing very good. He calls the paramedics,and they come,and take me to the hospital.

I go to the hospital,and I have to have surgery. I have to have my appendix removed. A week later after my surgery I get to go home,and rest. After a month I am all healed from having my surgery,and I'm back to normal. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Being threatened by Adam

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I get dressed,and I make my bed. I look around my bedroom,and it is a mess. My Bonanza theme toy is on the floor,and it's broken. I walk out of my bedroom,and there's a sticky note on my bedroom door,and I read what it says. I go for he writes,and I talk to Ben for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa,Pa can you come upstairs please?"

Ben responds back to me,"What do you need Annie sweetheart?"

"It's Adam hes made a mess of my bedroom,and my Bonanza theme toy is on the floor its broken. I found a note on my bedroom door this morning Adam is threatening to kill me Pa."

"Stay right where you are,and I'm on my way upstairs. Carly is coming to."

"Ok,Pa."

I finish talking to Ben,and he comes upstairs with his wife. He talks to me for a few more minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"I'm going to have Carly stay here with you while I go have a talk with Adam. He is not going to threaten to kill my daughter I won't put up with it."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. Carly holds me in her arms to get me to clam down. Ben goes to talk to his son Adam for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Adam,"Adam I'm angry with you."

Adam responds back to Ben," Why is that Pa? What did I do now Pa?"

"Because Annie woke up this morning,and she has told me what you have done. You went into her bedroom,and broke her Bonanza theme toy. You have made a mess of her bedroom,and you are threatining to kill her."

"Yes,I did do all of that Pa."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want her here Pa."

"Why don't you want her here?"

"Because she's so young,and she isn't cut out to be a Cartwright."

"She's my daughter,and I adopted her. She has a right to live here because I adopted her. I'm not liking the way that you're talking against your sister like this. I'm not going to have you treating her like this scaring her,and threatening to kill her in my home do you understand me?"

"Yes,Pa I do."

"You're to clean the bathroom for two months now because of the way that you've been testing your sister."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam,and Ben finish up their conversation. Ben walks out of Adam's bedroom,and he comes to check on me to see how I'm doing. I'm cleaning my bedroom up,and putting everything back away where it belongs. After that I go downstairs for my breakfast. I sit down at the dinning room table,and eat breakfast with my family.

After breakfast Hop Sing comes,and clears the dishes off of the table. I go out into the kitchen,and I help Hop Sing do the dishes. My brothers,and my sisters go to do their house chores. After house chores are done we all have free time until lunch time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Being attacked by Adam

Meanwhile,After chores are done I sit down,and I have a talk with Ben for a few minutes about taking my horse out for a ride. I ask him if it's ok if I go our for a ride on my horse before lunchtime.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa is it ok if I go out for a ride on my horse before lunchtime?"

Ben responds back to me,"Yes,but I'm going to have Hoss,and Little Joe go with you just in case if Adam decides to try something."

"Ok,Pa I'm fine with that."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I walk outside,and my two brothers follow me outside. We walk over to the barn,and we get our horses ready to go for a ride. We mount up on our horses,and we start heading away from the Ponderosa.

We head up towards the lake,and a few minutes later we spot Adam trying to follow us to where we are going. I start to feel a jerk,and my horse goes wild. I fall off of my horse,and my two brothers stop,and dismount their horses. I talk to my two brothers for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Hoss,and Little Joe,"Can one of you go get Pa? I would myself,but I can't even hardly move."

Hoss,and Little Joe respond back to me,"Are you hurt sis?"

"Yes,I'm hurt I just fell off of my horse."

"I'll run,and go get Pa,and Little Joe please stay here with our sister."

"Ok."

Hoss,Little Joe,and I finish up our conversation. Hoss mounts his horse,and he rides back to the Ponderosa to go get Pa. Little Joe stays with me,and Adam rides off in the opposite direction. Hoss talks to Pa for a few minutes.

Hoss exclaims to Ben,"Pa,Pa it's Annie she's hurt she fell off of her horse."

Been responds back to Hoss,"Where is Little Joe at?"

"Hes with her I came to get you."

"Ok,well stay here and call for the paramedics while I go check on Annie,and Little Joe."

"Ok,Pa,I can do that."

"I bet that Adam has something to do with this."

"Yes,he does he was trying to follow us."

"Where is he at now?"

"We saw him riding off in the opposite direction."

"Ok,towards town,or away from town?"

"Towards town."

"Ok,let the sheriff know as well."

"I will Pa."

"Ok."

Hoss,and Ben finish up their conversation. Hoss calls for the paramedics,and he also calls the sheriff in town. Ben leaves the house,and he rides towards my direction. He comes to check on me,and Little Joe. He sends Little Joe back to the house,and he waits with me until help arrives.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Being rescued by Rescue Squad 51

Meanwhile,back at the Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51 the intercom goes off,and a call comes in.

Jason exclaims into the intercom,"Rescue Squad 51 there is an injured child at the Ponderosa. 1216 W. Los Angeles Lane. Cross Street San Fransisco Lane. Timeout 11:00."

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A dispatcher Jason,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper,and he hands the piece of paper over to Roy. Johnny,and Roy get into the squad turns on the engine of the truck on with the lights,and sirens going.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck out of the fire station. He drives towards Ben's house at the Ponderosa.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Ponderosa,and get out of the truck. They get the equipment out that they need,and they come to my rescue. I talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,and Roy,"What are you two doing here?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"We heard that you were hurt,so we came to see what the matter was."

"Well I fell off of my horse."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yes,my head hurts,my back hurts,and my abdomen hurts."

"Ok,well just lay still Annie,and we will take care of you don't be scared now ok."

"Ok."

I finish up my conversation with Johnny,and Roy. They check on my condition,and contact the hospital. They get me prepared to be transported to the hospital for medical treatment. They put me into the truck,and Roy gets into the truck. Johnny gets into the truck with me,and Roy drives away from the Ponderosa. He drives the truck towards the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Arriving at Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive at the hospital,and they drive the truck into the hospital parking lot. Roy parks the truck near the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of the truck,and they both get out of the truck.

Johnny gets me out of the truck,and he walks into the hospital with me. Roy follows us into the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees us going into the hospital. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here boys."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny takes me into the examination room that Dr. Brackett has set up. He starts to examine me,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I need someone to sign the admitting forms for Annie."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Johnny signs the admitting papers,and Dr. Brackett finshes up my examination. He runs some tests on me,and he has to wait for the results to come back. He puts me in the I.C.U,and he lists me under critical condition for the time being. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Undergoing emergency surgery for the second time

A few hours later Dr. Brackett gets my test results back,and the news isn't good. I have a subdue hematoma in my head,and a ruptured spleen. Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Prep Annie for emergency surgery."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. Nurse Dixie prepares me for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery,and he puts his scrubs on.

He first operates on my head,and then my ruptured spleen. He gets the bleeding stopped in my head,and then the internal bleeding in my abdomen.

After he is finshed with surgery he cleans up afterwards,and he takes me into the I.C.U,and puts me into an incubator,and on oxygen to help support my breathing. I'm still in critical condition,but at least I'm at the hospital. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"How's Annie doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"She's in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now. She just had surgery,and she is recovering. She had a subdue hematoma,and a ruptured spleen."

"Ok,thanks for letting us know Doc,but we've got to get back to work."

"You're welcome,and so do I."

"Ok,Doc we will see you later."

"Ok,I'll see you later."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to do his rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go outside.

They put their supplies away in the truck,and they get into the truck. They drive back to the fire station,and a few minutes later they arrive back at the station.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck into the station and he parks it in its spot next to Engine 51. Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and they get out of the truck. They go into the fire station,and they go back to work. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Being released from the hospital

A week later I have fully recovered from surgery,and I am able to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett goes into his office,and he gets my releasal papers ready. He comes back into my hospital room with my releasal papers. I am dressed,packed,and ready to go home.

Ben comes to the hospital to pick me up to take me home. Dr. Brackett walks out into the lobby with me,and he talks to Ben for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"She needs a week of bed rest,but other than that she will be fine. Take very good care of her,and call me immediately if there are any problems with her."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Thanks Doc,and I will."

"Ok,and so long Annie take care of yourself."

"Bye Doc,and I will."

"Ok,bye Annie."

"Bye Doc."

Ben,Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. Ben and I also outside,and we mount up on our horses. We ride from the hospital back to the Ponderosa,and a few minutes later we arrive back at the Ponderosa.

We dismount our horses,and we walk into the house. I have a week of bed rest,and I am fine. Ben takes food care of me,and I take good care of myself. I am 100% recovered after my week of bed rest. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Adam is aresseted

Meanwhile,in the town of Los Angeles Adam is found,caught,and arrested for attempting to kill me. Sheriff Malloy finds him,and places him under arrest. Sheriff Malloy talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Sheriff Malloy exclaims to Adam,"Adam Cartwright you are under arrest for attempting to kill Annie Cartwright. You are also under arrest for escaping prison,and escaping police custody."

Adam responds back to Sheriff Malloy,"ok."

Adam,and sheriff Malloy finish up their conversation. Sheriff Malloy places Adam under arrest,and puts him in a high security lockup jail where he can't escape from. Adam goes to trial,and is found guilty of the charges that have been brought against him.

He is no longer eligible for parole,or probation. He receives a lifetime sentence because I almost died after he attacked me. Adam Cartwright is in jail for the rest of his life,and he can't be released from prison.

I don't have to worry about Adam bothering me anymore because he is jail for the rest of his life where he can't bother me,hurt me,or harm me in any way whatsoever. I have a happier life at the Ponderosa without being bothered by Adam Cartwright.

I don't have to be scared,or be in fear of my life anymore because Adam Cartwright is gone,and in jail. He isn't allowed to come back to the Ponderosa to live with his family because he almost killed me.

I almost died while I was in the hospital,but Dr. Brackett saved my life. I am able to live a happy,and healthy life at the Ponderosa because Dr. Brackett saved my life,and he kept me alive while I was in the hospital.

That night we all go to bed all happy,and safe at Ben Cartwrights house known as the Ponderosa,and knowing that Adam is in jail,and he can't harm any of Ben's family members ever again because he is behind bars where he is suppose to be. We all fall asleep that night,and don't wake up until the next morning. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Having the flu

The next morning I wake up,and I am not feeling the best. I'm sick,and I decide to stay in bed because I am not feeling good. The rest of my family wakes up,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they make their beds. They go downstairs for breakfast,and Pa talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Annie sweetheart it's time for you to come downstairs for breakfast."

I respond back to Ben,"I'm not hungry Pa,and I'm not feeling good I'm sick,so I'm not going to eat today."

"Ok,sweetheart you just lay down in bed,and rest. I hope that you get to feeling better sweetheart."

"I do to Pa."

"I'll come upstairs,and check on you after breakfast ok sweetheart."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I lay back down in bed,and my family is downstairs enjoying their breakfast. After breakfast Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out to the sink,and he washes them. He dries them,and he puts them away.

A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and Pa comes upstairs to check on me to see how I am doing. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Not so good Pa I'm sick."

"I know,and that's why I brought you some juice it will help you to feel better."

"Ok,thanks Pa,but I'm not thirsty right now."

"Ok,I'll have it downstairs for you in case you change your mind."

"Ok,Pa."

"You just lay down,and get some rest,and I'll check on you later."

"Ok,Pa I will,and Ok Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I lay down in bed,and I get some rest. Ben quietly leaves my bedroom so I can sleep. He takes my juice downstairs,and he puts it away in the refrigerator for me,so it can stay cold.

After a few hours Ben comes back upstairs with my juice,and I am awake. He comes into my bedroom to see how I am doing,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"So how are you feeling sweetheart are you feeling any better?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa a little,but I am thirsty id lien to drink my juice now please Pa."

"Ok,sweetheart."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He hands me my juice,and I drink it. I then lay down in bed,and rest some more. Ben quietly leaves my bedroom,and he takes my juice glass with him. He goes back downstairs,and I fall asleep for a couple of more hours.

With plenty of juice,and plenty of bed rest I start to feel better. A few days later I have gained my appetite back,and I am feeling a lot better. I am not sick anymore,and I fall asleep the next night healthy,and well again.

My family falls asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. My new family,and I are getting ready to celebrate the holidays. We are getting ready to celebrate Thanksgiving,and Christmas. This is my first time celebrating the holidays because I've never celebrated a holiday before. I'm feeling better,and I get to celebrate the holidays with my new family.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Getting to know my brothers,and sisters

For the next few days at the Ponderosa I spend some time getting to know my brothers,and sisters. We are all in my room talking. Mt brothers talk to me for a few minutes.

My brothers exclaim to me,"We are all half brothers except for Jamie he's our adopted brother. We are all half brothers because we three boys have different moms,but they have all died when we were younger,but Pa has been raising us himself,and all by himself as a matter of fact."

I respond back to my brothers,"Ok,and I didn't know about you that much I just know that you're my brothers."

"Yes,but we are all half brothers,and we aren't full blooded brothers."

"Ok,and who said that you have to be full blooded brothers to be part of the same family? There isnt a rule against it."

"That is so true sis,and you are right."

"Yes,that I am."

"We are so glad that our Pa adopted you as our sister."

"I am to,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

My brothers,and I finish up our conversation. My sisters talk to me next.

My sisters exclaim to me,"my sister and I are blood sisters we both had the same parents,but they are dead now,so we are orphans. We were placed in an oprhanage,and placed up for adoption.

We had to leave the orphanage because we were starving,and getting mistreated,so we left the orphanage,and came here. Ben gave us a clean set of clothes to wear,food in our bellies,and a roof over our heads. We decided to stay,and he adopted us both."

I respond back to my sisters,"That's the same thing that I and through my parents have died,and I have became an orphan. I was placed in an orphanage,and placed up for adoption to.

I also ended up leaving the orphanage to because I was starving,and getting mistreated. I came here,and Ben took good care of me,so I decided to stay,and he adopted me as well."

"That was very nice of him."

"Yes,it was."

"Thanks to Ben Cartwright we all have a home now."

"Yes,that we do."

"Ok."

"We are so glad that Pa adopted you as our sister to."

"Thank you,and I am to."

"You're welcome."

My sisters,and I we finish up our conversation. Hoss,and Little Joe show us pictures of their moms. I show them a picture of my mom,and dad. My sisters show me a picture of their mom,and dad. I show them a picture of my mom,and dad to.

After a while its time for us to get ready for bed. My brothers leave my bedroom,and they go into their bedrooms. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night.

My sisters leave my bedroom,and they go into their bedrooms. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in their beds. They fall asleep for the night.

I get my pajamas on,and I lay down in bed for the night. I fall asleep for the night,and all of us kids are sound asleep for the night. Ben,and Carly get tired,and they go into their bedroom.

They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed. They fall asleep for the night. All of us are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.  



	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Getting to know Ben,and Carly

The next day I sit down out in the living room on the couch,and I get to know Ben,and Carly for a little while. Ben talks to me first.

Ben exclaims to me,"I've been married three separate times before,and I have three sons. They are all half brothers,and not full blooded brothers. Each of my three wives have died."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok."

"I then decided to adopt Jamie into my family,and then Tabatha,and her sister Angel were next. Annie is the third,and final girl that I have adopted. Jamie,Tabatha,Angel,and Annie are all four orphans because all of their parents have died."

"Ok,Pa."

"I am so glad that I have adopted you,and brought you into my home to become a part of my family."

"I am to Pa,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

I finish up my conversation with Ben,and Carly talks to me next. Carly talks to me for a few minutes after Ben gets done talking to me.

Carly exclaims to me,"I don't have any children,and I've never been married before. Ben is my first husband. I will treat all of you kids with love,and respect no matter if you are orphans or not. No matter if we are all blood related or not we all are part of one family."

I respond back to Carly,"Yes,that we sure are."

"Ben adopted four of you fair,and square. He counts you adopted children as his children,and you are counted as my kids to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,a and I'm so glad that Ben adopted you,and you became a part of his family."

"I am to,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Carly,and I finish up our conversation. I say goodnight to my new parents,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I get my pajamas on,and I lay down in bed for the night. I fall asleep,and all of my siblings are already in bed,and asleep for the night.

Ben,and Carly eventually get tired,and they go into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and we are all sound asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Celebrating Thanksgiving

The next morning my new family,and I get ready to celebrate our first holiday together,and our first Thanksgiving together. We help Ben,and Carly decorate the house. After we are done decorating we all go out into the living room,and sit down. Ben tells us the story of the first Thanksgiving.

Ben exclaims to us,"When the pilgrims first came to America they had to start learning how to fish,and grow food. They also had to learn how to build their own homes. The Indians helped the pilgrims out a lot,and they had a big feast.

The pilgrims were so grateful to the Indians for all of their help,so they invited the Indians to join in on the feast. That is how the first Thanksgiving was celebrated,and today it has become a national holiday."

We respond back to Ben,"that was a very good story Pa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Pa finshes telling us the story of Thanksgiving we all sit down to a delicious meal of Turkey,mashed potatoes,and gravy,green bean casserole,and we have pumpkin pie for dessert with whipped cream on top. We all go around the table,and say what we are Thankful for.

We all share with our family what we are thankful for this Thanksgiving. Adam is part of our Thanksgiving celebration because he is in jail,and spending time in jail for a crime that he committed.

After dinner it's bedtime. We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we put our pajamas on. We all lay down in our beds,and we fall asleep for the night. Ben,and his wife go to bed for the night to,and we all don't wake up until the next morning. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Celebrating Christmas

A few weeks later all of us kids help Ben,and Carly decorate the house for Christmas. We put a Christmas tree up,and we decorate it.

After the tree is decorated Ben hands each of us kids our own stockings,and we hang them up on the fire place. After our stockings are hung Ben then hands each of us kids a Santa hat with our names on them,and we put them on.

We all sit down out in the living room,and Ben tells us the Christmas story,and he tells us about Jesus Christ being born. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"On the night of Christmas eve Jesus was born,wrapped in cloths,and laid in a manger because there was no room for them in the inn.

Sheperds had heard about the good news,and they came to see Jesus. There were also three Wiseman to who heard the good news about Jesus being born,so they went,and worshiped him. They gave him gifts,and that's how Christmas got started. Jesus is the reason why we celebrate Christmas." We all respond back to Pa,"That was a great story Pa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Pa finshes telling us his story we all go out into the dinning room,and we all sit down at the table. We enjoy our first family Christmas together,and our Christmas dinner.

After dinner it's bedtime,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we go to bed for the night. Ben,and Carly go to bed for the night to. Santa Claus comes,and he piles presents underneath our Christmas tree,and puts gifts in our stockings.

In the morning we all wake up,and open up our presents. We look in our stockings, and we see what Santa has brought us. We also wear our Santa hats,drink Hot cocoa,and listen to Christmas songs.

Hoss plays his guitar,and we all sing Christmas carolles together as a family. We eat our breakfast,and we have a good family Christmas together as a brand new family,and later in the day we enjoy eating candy canes,and home baked Christmas cookies that Carly made for everybody to enjoy.

We enjoy spending our first holiday season together as a family. We are happy,and healthy. We are all looking forward to a New Year full of love,peace,joy,and happiness.

Adam doesn't get to be a part of our Christmas celebration either because he is jail. He is found guilty of escaping police custody,and escaping from jail. He is also found guilty of attempted murder,and making death threats towards another individual person.

Adam gets the life sentence in jail because he treated to kill me,and he attacked me. I almost died because of him,but I survived the attack. Adam isn't eligible for parole,and he isn't eligible to be bailed out of jail either. He has to serve a life sentence in jail because of the crime that he committed.

We all enjoy a peaceful,and blessed holiday season without having Adam around. Pa has noticed that I am a lot happier,and I can enjoy being a part of his family now because I don't have to worry about Adam wanting to hurt me ever again.

We all have such a wonderful holiday season,and we don't want it to end,but a New year is just around the corner,and we will be going into a brand New Year in just a couple of days. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Celebrating a New Year with my new family.

The start of a New Year is coming,and Ben throws a big New Years Eve party to celebrate. We have the New Years Eve party at the Ponderosa. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you having fun here Annie?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa that I am."

"Are you enjoying the New Year's Eve party."

"Yes,Pa I am."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,Pa that it is."

"How are you feeling about being here at the Ponderosa with me,my wife,and your brothers,and sisters?"

"It's great Pa,and it's better than being at the orphanage starving to death."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,and I don't have to worry about starving here I get plenty of good food here to eat."

"No,that you don't,and yes that you sure do."

"I also have a nice,comfortable,and warm bed to sleep in at night."

"Yes,that you sure do."

"I have a roof over my head,and plenty of people in this family that love me."

"Yes,and that is also true to."

"Yes,it is Pa,and thank you for adopting me."

"You're welcome,and can I ask you a question sweetheart."

"Sure go ahead Pa."

"Why didn't you like it at the oprhanage?"

"Because for one thing there wasn't hardly enough food to go around I either went to bed starving,or hungry. Secondly I couldn't color because the coloring books were all scribbled in,and torn,plus the crayons were all broken,and some boxes Chad some colors missing out of them. Lastly,I couldn't play with any of the toys because the other children wouldn't share them with me,or the toys were all broken to where I couldn't play with them at all."

"Oh,Ok I was just wondering sweetheart,and you don't have to worry about nay of that here because you have your own toys,and your own coloring books,and crayons."

"Yes,I noticed that,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I also didn't like getting mistreated by the other kids,or by the caretakers even. They would beat on me,and hit me. Sometimes I got food taken away from me,and it was given to another child to eat. Or if I was playing with a Roy,or coloring in a coloring book another kid would hit me,and then take it away from me."

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that here sweetheart we all love you here."

"Thank you Pa,a and I love you all to."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I go back to having fun at the New Years Eve party. At midnight we watch the ball drop in New York,and say Happy New Year. After the ball drops we all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. We all lay down in our beds for the night,and fall asleep for the night.

Ben,and Carly get tired,and they go into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning.

Adam has to stay in jail because of the crime that he committed. He isn't able to join us for the New Year's Eve party either because he is in jail for trying to kill me,and threatening to kill me. Adam celebrates the New Year in prison.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Going on a family camping trip

The next morning we all wake up,and get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We go downstairs for breakfast. We all sit down together at the dinning room table,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After breakfast I want you all to pack because I'm taking everyone on a family camping trip for the weekend."

We all respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"We will be leaving right after breakfast after everyone is packed,and ready to go."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we all finish eating our breakfast. After breakfast we all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we pack for our family camping trip.

Once we are all packed we all go downstairs with our camping stuff,and we go out into the living room. We go outside,and we all mount up on our horses.

We leave the Ponderosa,and we all leave to go up to the lake for the family camping trip. A few days later we pack up our stuff,and we leave the lake. We go back home to the Ponderosa,and we unpack our camping stuff.

After everything is unpacked we all take our turns washing,and drying our clothes. We all take our turn doing our laundry.

After my laundry is done I take it upstairs to my bedroom,and I fold it. I put my clean clothes away. After I fold,and put my laundry away I go back downstairs,and I sit down out in the living room. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Did you enjoy the family camping trip sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa I did it was a lot of fun."

"That's good,and I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Yes it is Pa,and yes I am to. Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome,and I'm glad that you could go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. Everyone else has finshed up with their laundry,and has folded,and put away their laundry. Ben,and Carly have finshed their laundry,and they have folded,and put away their laundry.

A few hours later it is bedtime,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we lay down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night.

Carly,and Ben get tired after a while,and they go into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We all don't wake up until the next morning.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Talking to Little Joe

The next day we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We all get dressed,and we all go downstairs for breakfast. We all sit down at the dinning room table for breakfast. After breakfast we all get up from the table,and I go upstairs to my bedroom.

I make sure that all of my clothes are put away in their proper place,and I make sure that all of my toys are put away in their proper place. Little Joe is standing by my bedroom door,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to me,"Hi sis what are you doing?"

I respond back to Little Joe,"Nothing much just straightening up my bedroom a little bit."

"Oh,Ok is it ok if I come in?"

"Yea,you can come in for a little bit."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Little Joe comes into my bedroom,and he talks to me for a few more minutes.

"I just wanted to give you something,but if you're busy I CNA come back later on."

"No,its ok you can stay."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome,and what is it that you wanted to give me?"

"A new Bonanza theme toy since Adam destroyed your old one."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Little Joe,and I finish up our conversation. He leaves my bedroom,and I put my new Bonanza theme toy on my nightstand by my bed. I am a little tired,so I lay down for a nap,and I sleep for a couple of hours.

Everyone else lays down,and takes a nap. They sleep for a couple of hours as well,and we all don't wake up until close to lunchtime. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Having a severe infection

The next morning we all wake up,and the rest of my family gets up out of bed,and they get dressed. They make their beds,and they go downstairs for breakfast. I stay in bed because do am not feeling the best. Pa comes upstairs tot all to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"I see that you're still in bed sweetheart what's the matter are you not feeling good again? Are you sick please tell me what's wrong sweetheart I can't help you unless you tell me what's bothering you."

I respond back to Ben,"No,Pa I'm not feeling good my stomach has been bothering me since last night."

"Ok,well just stay in bed,and try to get some rest. I'll come,and check on you after breakfast ok sweetheart."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and he leaves my bedroom. He goes downstairs,and he joins the rest of the family for breakfast. While they are all eating breakfast I am in my bedroom,and I am laying down in bed. I try to get some rest,and I end up falling asleep for a while.

After everyone has finshed eating their breakfast Pa gets up from the table,and he walks upstairs to my bedroom. I wake up because my stomach won't stop hurting,and bothering me.  
Ben comes into my bedroom,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"How are you feeling sweetheart are you feeling any better?"

I respond back to Ben,"No,Pa my stomach is hurting,and it won't stop bothering me."

"Just lay still,and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Pa?"

"I'm going to call for some help we need to get you to the hospital."

"Ok,Pa call Johnny,and Roy over at Fire Station 51 those two paramedics are the best two in town."

"Ok,Ill call them,but first I need to know something."

"Yes,Pa what is it?"

"Do you have a temperature,and do you have a fever?"

"Yes,Pa on both questions the answer is yes."

"Ok,and have you been throwing up?"

"Yes,Pa I have."

"Ok,well that's all I needed to know."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben leaves my bedroom,and he goes out into the hallway. He calls for Johnny,and Roy. They leave the fire station,and they come to the Ponderosa. They leave the Ponderosa with me in the back of their truck,and they take me to the hospital.

Once we arrive at the hospital Johnny parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the gets me out of the truck,and he takes me into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett takes over as soon as I am in the lobby of the hospital. He examines me,and he runs some tests on me. He gets my results back,and he puts me on antibiotics. My test results reveal that I have a severe stomach infection,but it's treatable with plenty of bed rest,and antibiotics.

A week later I am well enough to be released from the hospital,and I get to go back home. Dr. Brackett has me on bed rest at home,and antibiotics to help take care of the rest of the infection.

Once my infection is all gone I feel a lot better,and everyone goes to bed that night. We all sleep well,and have sweet dreams. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Celebrating my birthday

The next morning we all wake up,and we all get up out of our beds. We get dressed,and we all make our beds. We all go downstairs for breakfast,and we all sit down at the dinning room table. As we are eating our breakfast Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Well Annie today is a special day for you."

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,I know what today is its my birthday."

"Yes,thats right Annie today is your birthday,and how old are you today?"

"I turned five years old today."

"Yes,thats right,and you've had a pretty rough year this year."

"Yes,Pa that I have,but I'm alive,and I made it through everything that I have gone through this year."

"Yes,that you sure have,and yes that you sure are. You are one special kid to me,and to this family."

"Well thank you Pa."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating our breakfast,and Hop Sing takes the dirty breakfast dishes off of the table,and he puts them in the sink. He washes them,and he dries them. He puts them away after they are clean,and dry. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

Later on that afternoon Pa hosts a special birthday party for me,and Johnny,and Roy are invited. They come to celebrate my birthday with me,and Adam isn't eligible to celebrate my birthday with me because he has been moved to an put of state prison,and secure lock up where he can't escape from.

I have a very good birthday party,and everyone wishes me a Happy birthday. I receive some really nice,brand new barbie toys to play with complete with a horse,and a rider uniform for barbie. A saddle comes with the horse. I also get a brush to groom the horse with.

I also receive a barbie car,a barbie house,a ken doll,and two barbie children. I recieve clothes for all the barbies. After the party it's bedtime.

We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. We lay down in bed,and we all fall asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.

Ben,and Carly get tired. They go into their bedroom,and they get their pajamas on. They lay down in bed,and they fall asleep for the night. They are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Having a special celebration at the Ponderosa

It's been a year since Ben Cartwright adopted me,and let me become a part of his family,so he decides that he wants to throw a special one year celebration party in my honor. We are all in the living room,and I am sitting down on the couch. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"You've been here with us for a year now Annie,and how are you liking it here?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,I know that I have,and I love it here so much."

"That's good to hear,and we are glad that you came here."

"Thanks,and I'm glad to be here."

"You're welcome,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

We finish up our conversation,and I go back to having fun at the party. A few hours later the party is over with,and it's time for us to be getting ready to go to bed. All of us kids go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. We go into the bathroom,and we brush our teeth.

After our teeth are brushed we go back into our bedrooms,and we lay down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night,and we are all sound asleep for the night.

Carly,and Ben get tired. After they have cleaned up from the party they go upstairs to their bedroom,and they get their pajamas on. They lay down in bed for the night,and they fall asleep for the night. They are sound asleep for the night,and we all have sweet dreams. We all don't wake up until the next morning. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Enjoying my Saturday morning at my new home

The next morning is Saturday morning,and it's a weekend. We all wake up,get up out of bed,get dressed,and make our beds,and we all go downstairs for breakfast. Since its a weekend there are no chores for us to do,so we enjoy spending the weekend as a family. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Since today is Saturday there will be no chores for anybody to do today."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"I want you all to relax,and enjoy your weekend. I want you kids to have fun."

"Ok,Pa we will."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we all finish eating our breakfast. After breakfast Hop Sing does the dishes,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is clean,and he cleans off the dinning room table.

After he gets all of that done he is done with everything that needs to be done. We all get up from the dinning room table,and we go out into the living room. We sit down,and we turn on the Tv.

We all watch our Saturday morning shows including Sea Rescue. We are quiet,and we keep it down because Pa is doing some paperwork. We all enjoy our free time until lunchtime.

Carly hasn't been feeling very well,and she's been sick,so she is laying down in bed resting because she hasn't been feeling the best lately,and she also finds out that she's pregnant. Her,and Ben are going to have a baby.

My brothers,sisters,and I are going to have a little baby brother or sister soon to enjoy holding,helping to take care of,and loving as much as we possibly can love it. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Enjoying my Saturday afternoon at my new home

A few hours later it is lunchtime,and we all go downstairs for lunch. We all wash up for lunch,and we sit down at the table for lunch. Hop Sing serves us our lunch,and we all start to eat our lunch. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After lunch I still have more paperwork to do yet,so Ill need you kids to play quietly ok."

We all respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we can do that."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. After lunch Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,he dries the dishes,and he puts the dishes away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen,and dinning room are all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done cleaning up the dinning room,and kitchen.

We all get up from the table,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We play quietly because Pa has paperwork to do. After a while we get tired,and we all lay down for a nap. We fall asleep for a couple of hours.

Pa also gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He lays down,and he falls asleep for a couple of hours. We all take a nap before dinnertime.

Carly is feeling a little bit better,but she is still tired. After lunch she goes into the bedroom,and she lays down. She falls asleep,and she takes a nap for a couple of hours before dinnertime while the rest of us are sleeping.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Enjoying my Saturday evening at my new home

A few hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of our beds. We make our beds,and we go downstairs for dinner. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing serves us our dinner. We eat our dinner,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After dinner we will all be gathering out in the living room for a family movie night."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa that sounds like fun."

"It will be fun."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. After we finish eating dinner Hop Sing puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and he washes them. He dries them,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen,and dinning room are all nice,and clean. A few minutes later he is done cleaning up the dinning room,and kitchen.

We all get up from the dinning room table,and we all go out into the living room. We sit down on the couches,and chairs. We watch a movie together as a family. We watch the Lion King. A few hours later the movie is over with,and its bedtime. We say goodnight to Ben,and we go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we go into the bathroom. We brush our teeth,and we go back into our bedrooms. We lay down in bed for the night,and we fall asleep.

Ben eventually gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he brushes his teeth. He goes back into his bedroom,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We dont wake up until the next morning.

Carly eventually gets tired,so she goes into the bedroom,and she puts her pajamas on. She goes into the bathroom,and she brushes her teeth.

After her teeth are brushed she goes back into the bedroom,and she lays down in bed next to her husband Ben. She falls asleep for the night,and she doesn't wake up until the next morning. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Carly has a talk with Ben Cartwright

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We all leave our bedrooms,and we go downstairs for breakfast.

We go out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the table. Hop Sing serves us our breakfast,and as we are eating I talk to my Pa for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa I have games,toys,and puzzles in my bedroom,and they are all over the floor. I need someplace where I can organize them neatly,and properly."

Ben responds back to me,"How about I build you a nice shelf where you could organize everything."

"That would be great Pa thanks."

"You're welcome,and what color would you like it painted?"

"Blue please Pa that's my favorite color."

"Ok,blue it is,but it wont be ready until after lunch."

"Thats ok Pa that will give it time for the paint to dry."

"Yes it will,and I'll get started on it after breakfast."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating breakfast,and we all get up from the dinning room table,and Hop Sing clears the table off. He does the dishes,and we all enjoy our free time until lunchtime.

Pa goes into his workshop,and he starts building my shelf. He paints it,and lets the paint dry. A few minutes later he is done working on my shelf,and he goes into his office to do some paperwork.

Hop Sing is finished with doing the dishes,and he cleans up the kitchen,and the dinning room. A few minutes later they are all nice,and clean. Hop Sing enjoys watching some Tv for a while until lunchtime.

Carly takes Ben into their bedroom,and they have a private talk. Carly talks to her husband for a few minutes because she's got some news that she wants to tell him.

Carly exclaims to Ben,"Ive got something that I want to tell you Ben."

Ben responds back to Carly,"Yea whats that?"

"Im pregnant we are going to be parents,and Im going to have a baby."

"Thats terrific."

"Yes it is I am so excited."

"Yes I am to."

"Ok,and thanks for telling me."

You're welcome."

Ben,and Carly finish up their conversation,and they start planning for their arrival of the new baby. They want to start picking out some names for the baby,and they start building a nursery for the new arrival. They are both really excited about having a baby in the family.

Ben,and Carly sit down together. They tell all of us kids that there is going to be a new baby in the family,and we are all excited about having a baby brother in the family that will be arriving soon.

Within a few weeks the newest member of the Cartwright family has arrived,and his name is Isaiah Cartwright. We all help Carly,and Ben take care of him,and love him as our new baby brother. We all enjoy helping Ben,and Carly take care of our new baby brother Isaiah. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Organizing my bedroom

A few hours later it it lunchtime,and we all go downstairs for lunch. We sit down at the dinning room table,and we all est our lunch. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"After lunch I'll be putting your shelf upstairs in your room,and you can organize it however you'd like,and put away your things however,and wherever you'd like them to be."

I respond back to Ben Cartwright,"Ok Pa,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our lunch. After we finish eating our lunch we get up from the table,and Hop Sing clears off the table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

Pa gets my shelf out of bus workshop,and he takes it upstairs to my bedroom. He places it in an empty spot next to the wall. Once it is in place Ben leaves my bedroom,and I start putting my toys,games,books,and puzzles away on my shelf. Everything is all nicely organized on my shelf,and nothing is o the floor. A few minutes later I am done organizing my shelf.

Hop Sing is downstairs doing the dishes,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen counters are all nice,and clean.

After the kitchen counters are all nice,and clean he cleans off the dinning room table. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean to. After that Hop Sing takes a break for a while until dinnertime.

After a while all of us kids get tired,and we lay down for a nap for a couple of hours before dinnertime. Pa finishes up some paperwork downstairs,and he lays down for a nap for a couple of hours before dinnertime as well.

After Carly has fed Isaiah,and changed his diaper she takes him upstairs to the nursery,and she lays him down in his crib for a nap.

Once he is asleep she goes into the bedroom,and she lays down in the bed. She takes a nap for a couple if hours before dinnertime like the rest of us do. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: A peaceful evening at the Ponderosa

A few hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get IP out of our beds. We make our beds,and we go downstairs for dinner. We sit down at the dinning room table,and we est our dinner. Ben talks to us for a few minutes while we are eating our dinner.

Ben exclaims to us,"Everyone has free time until bedtime after dinner,but please be quiet because I have a lot of paperwork to do."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will be quiet."

"Thanks I need to concentrate on my paperwork."

"You're welcome Pa,and we will let you concentrate on your paperwork."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. After we get done eating Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

He washes them,he dries them,and he puts the dishes away where they go. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

After the kitchen is all nice,and clean he makes sure that the dinning room is all nice,and clean. He rests for the rest of the night. Pa does his paperwork,and us kids play quietly upstairs in our bedrooms until its bedtime.

A few minutes later we have our pajamas on,have brushed our teeth,and are laying down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night,and are sound asleep for the night.

Ben gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night,and he is sound asleep for the night.

After Carly has made sure that Isaiah has been fed,has a fresh diaper on him,has had his bath,and is in his pajamas she lays him down in his crib,and he falls asleep for the night. After Isaiah is sound asleep for the night Carly herself goes I to the bedroom,and she gets her pajamas on. She lays down in bed for the night,and she is sound asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Getting trapped in the burning barn

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of our beds. We get dressed,and we all make our beds. We all go downstairs for breakfast,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing serves us our breakfast,and we start to eat our breakfast. Ben talks to us for a few minutes while we are eating.

Ben exclaims to us,"After breakfast there will be chores that need to be done."

We respond back to Ben,"Yes Pa we can do our chores after we get done eating."

"Ok."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our breakfast. We get up from the table,and we go do our assigned chores. I am assigned to do chores in the barn. Hop Sing puts our dirty dishes in the sink,and he does the dishes.

A few minutes later he is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

He makes sure that the dinning room is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean as well. A few minutes later I am done with my chores in the barn,and I put my supplies away.

After I put my supplies away I am on my out of the barn,and it is starting to catch on fire. The barn is starting to burn,and so. I call out for Ben my Pa.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa,Pa the barn is on fire,and I cant get out Im stuck."

Ben responds back to me,"Ok,just hang on sweetheart,and Ill get you out of the barn."

"Ok,Pa."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He calls the fire department,and they are called to the scene. I am trying to get out of the barn when it starts collapsing around me. Debris falls on me,and pins me to the ground,and I land on my back. I cant get up because there is debris laying on top of me.

I have to wait until help arrives before I can get untrapped from the debris. The debris has me trapped,and I cant move around much at all. It hurts for me to breathe,and I start having difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation. Ben,and Carly wait for the fire department to arrive at our house.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Getting rescued by Rescue Squad 51

A few minutes later Rescue squad 51 along with Engine 51 arrives at our house,and everyone gets out of the trucks. Captain Hank Stanley exclaims to his men what he wants them to do.

Captain Hank Stanley exclaims to Marco,and Chet,"Please get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck."

Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we can do that."

"Ok."

Marco,and Chet get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck. Mike drives the truck forwards to straighten out the hoses. Marco,and Chet turn on the water,and they start putting out the fire. Mike stays by the fire truck to keep an eye on the water pressure,and to run the pumps for the water.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"There is a report of a child trapped in the barn I need someone to go in,and find her."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok Cap,we will go in,and find her."

"Ok,but be careful."

"Ok,Cap we will be careful."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy gear up to come into the burning barn to find me. They come into the barn,and they start looking for me. I talk to them for a few minutes.

I exclaim to them,"Help me somebody please help me Im trapped,and Im stuck. I cant get up because there's fallen debris laying on top of me."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"Just stay right where you are, and we will help you. This is the Los Angeles County Fire department,and we are here to help you."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to me. They go to work immediately,and they start the process of rescuing me. They talk to me for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"Can you tell us where it hurts?"

I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"My chest hurts,and it hurts for me to breathe. My back hurts,and I cant move around a whole lot. My head hurts to."

"Ok,well just take it easy,and we will take care of you."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to me. Roy goes to get the equipment off of the truck,and he comes to assist Johnny. Johnny starts checking my vital sings while Roy contacts Rampart General Hospital.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a five year old female patient here she's compiling of back pain,and she said that her chest hurts. She is also complaing of some head pain as well."

"What are her vital signs 51,and is she conscious 51?"

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 80/40,pulse rate is weak at 70, respirations are slow,and shallow at 14. No she isnt conscious Rampart we have her listed as a code I."

"Immobilize her head,and neck,place her on a backboard. Start an IV on her D5W with lactated ringers,and transport immediately."

"10-4 Rampart."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy finish up their conversation. They immobilize my head,and my neck. They place me on a backboard,and they start an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers. They get me ready to be transported to the hospital. Ben,and Carly talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Ben,and Carly exclaim to Johnny,and Roy,"Where are you ski her?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Ben,and Carly,"We are taking her to Rampart General Hospital."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to Ben,and Carly. An ambulance arrives to take me to the hospital. The ambulance doors open up,and I am put into the back of the ambulance. The doors of the ambulance gets closed,and the ambulance starts on its way to the hospital.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Getting transported to Rampart

While the ambulance is on its way to the hospital Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,and he tells her what is going on.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Rescue Squad 51 just called in,and they are on their way in with a trauma patient Code I."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I'll get trauma room #2 set up for you doc."

"I'll need a full set of x-rays done,and a full set of skull series done stat when the patient arrives."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. She gets trauma room #2 set up for Dr. Brackett,and a few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital. The ambulance parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

The ambulance doors get opened,and I am taken out of the ambulance. I am taken into the hospital. Roy has parked the truck in its spot next to the ambulance,and he gets out of the truck. He walks into the hospital with Johnny,and I. Dr. Brackett sees Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital with me. Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here boys."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy take me into trauma room #2. Dr. Brackett examines me,and he does the X-Rays on me. He also does the full skull series on me.

A little while later on he gets my test results back,and I undergo some emergency surgery. I am then placed in the I.C.U to recover from my injuries,and smoke inhalation. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Well we have to be going now Doc,so we will see you later Doc."

Dr. Brackett responds beck to Johnny,and Roy,"Ok,I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go outside. They get back into the truck,and they drive back to the fire station.

Dr. Brackett stays overnight at the hospital to monitor my vital signs. He doesn't fall asleep until near dawn. Ben,and Carly have arrived at the hospital. They walk into the hospital,and they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Ben,and Carly exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"How is Annie doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Carly,and Ben,"She's in the I.C.U,but she had to undergo emergency surgery. She's expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank you Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,Ben,and Carly finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes into his office. He lays down,and he gets some sleep for the night. Ben,and Carly go home,and they get some sleep for the night. I am given a sedative,and I get some sleep for the night as well. We all don't wake up until the next morning.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Getting released from the hospital

A week passes,and I am ready to be released from the hospital. Ben comes to pick me up to take me home. I get up out of bed,and I get dressed. I get my bag packed,and Dr. Brackett goes into his office to get my releasal papers ready. After he gets my discharge papers ready he goes out into the hallway to talk to Ben for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"When she gets home she still needs a few more days of bed rest,and she will be fine."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I'll make sure that she rests for the next few days."

"Take very good care of her,and call me immediately if there are any problems with her."

"I will Doc."

Ben,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett talks Roy me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"So long,and take care of yourself."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Bye Doc,and I will."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish talking to one another,and Ben takes me home. I rest for a few more days,and I am fully recovered from being in the hospital.

Ben,and Carly make sure that I get the bed rest that I need. They also make sure that I dont have any further medical problems which I dont. I am 100% recovered from being in the hospital. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Dr. Brackett stops by for a visit

A few days later Dr. Brackett comes to the Ponderosa for a visit,and to check up on me to see how I'm doing. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Annie how are you doing?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm doing fine thank you."

"You're welcome,and is it ok if I give you a checkup to see how you're doing?"

"Yes,Doc,thats fine with me."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and I we finish up our conversation. He gives me a checkup to see how I'm doing,and I'm doing just fine. I am healthy,happy,and well. Dr. Brackett finishes up my examination. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"You are healthy,happy,and fine."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome,and I have to be going now I have to get back to the hospital."

"Ok,bye Doc."

"Bye Annie."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. Dr. Brackett leaves the Ponderosa,and he goes back to the hospital,so he can go back to work. Dr. Brackett goes back to work at the hospital,and he does his morning rounds at the hospital.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Johnny,and Roy stop by for a visit

A few more days pass,and I get another couple of visitors. My visitors this time are Johnny Gage,and Roy Desoto from Fire Station 51. They come by to see how I'm doing,and they talk to me for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"Hello Annie how are you doing?"

I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"I'm doing just fine thank you,and how are you doing?"

"You're welcome,and we are doing just fine. We haven't seen you for a while,so we thought that we'd stop by for a visit to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine,and thanks again."

"You're welcome,and we have to be getting back to work now."

"Bye."

"Bye Annie."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation with me. They leave the Ponderosa,and they go back to work at the fire station.

They have been busy lately,but they were on a short break,so they stopped by to see how I was doing,and they can see that I am doing just fine.

They go back to work,and they are busy for the rest of the day. Which means Dr. Brackett is busy for the rest of the day over at Rampart General Hospital. 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Nurse Dixie stops by for a visit

A few more days go by,and I have another visitor come by the Ponderosa to see how I'm doing,and this time it's not a doctor,or one of the paramedics it's Nurse Dixie from over at Rampart General Hospital coming by to see how I'm doing. She sits down,and she talks to me for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to me,"Hi Annie how are you doing today?"

I respond back to Nurse Dixie,"Hi Nurse Dixie I'm doing just fine,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes it is,and that's good to hear to."

"Yes,it is,and Dr. Brackett says that I'm in excellent health."

"That's very good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"Well I have to be getting back to the hospital I have to get back to work I just stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Ok,bye Dixie."

"Bye Annie."

Nurse Dixie,and I we finish up our conversation. She leaves the Ponderosa,and she goes back to the hospital to go back to work. Los Angels County Fire department fire station #51 has been busy all day long,and Rampart General hospital had been busy all day long to because the fire department has been busy.

That following night we all get our pajamas on,and we all get ready to go to bed. Ben,and Carly get their pajamas on,and they get ready to go to bed for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Opening up my gifts

After everyone leaves I sit down out in the living room,and I open up all of my gifts. I receive a gift from Dr. Brackett,a gift from Johnny,a gift from Roy,and a gift from Nurse Dixie.

Dr. Brackett gives me a hospital play set that I can play with complete with doctors,nurses,and an ambulance,plus the hospital. From Johnny I receive a Fire station playset complete with firefighters,paramedics,and a rescue truck,along with a fire truck.

From Roy I receive an Emergency themes coloring book,and a brand new box of crayons to color in my coloring book with. From Nurse Dixie I receive a doctors outfit for Ken,and for Barbie. I read all of my cards,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Sweetheart why don't you take all of your brand new toys upstairs to your bedroom,and put them away where they belong."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa I will."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I take all of my brand need toys,and I put them away upstairs in my bedroom. I put my play sets away with my toys,and I put my coloring books,and crayons away with my other coloring books,and crayons. I put my Barbie clothes away with my other Barbie clothes.

After I make sure that everything is put away I close up my drawers on my shelf,and I put my cards away in a safe place that were given to me with the gifts. I lay down in my bed because I am tired,and I take a nap. I fall asleep for a couple of hours until it's time to eat dinner. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Going to the hospital in the middle of the night

I wake up in the middle of the night because my chest hurts,and I start having trouble breathing. I end up having to scream out for help. I talk to Pa for a few minutes. I'm crying because my chest hurts so badly.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa,Pa."

Ben responds back to me,"What is it sweetheart?"

"My chest hurts,and I can't breathe I'm having difficulty breathing."

"It's okay sweetheart I am here,and help is on the way."

"Ok,Pa."

"Just lay down,and relax sweetheart you'll be ok."

"Ok,Pa I will."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny,and Roy arrive at the Ponderosa Roy to take me to the hospital. They check my vital signs,and they put me on oxygen. They transport me to the hospital,answer I arrive at the hospital in the middle of the night.

Dr. Brackett is on duty,and he examines me as soon as I arrive at the hospital. He runs some tests on me,and he does some x-rays on me as well. He then places me in the I.C.U in an incubator overnight.

He keeps me on the oxygen,and he has me on a respirator,and ventilator to help support my breathing. He has me placed under critical condition.

Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go back outside to their truck. They get back into their truck,and they go back to the fire station for the night.

Once they are back at the fire station they get out of the truck,and they go aback to bed for the night. They fall back to sleep,and I stay overnight in the hospital.

Dr. Brackett stays overnight at the hospital to monitor my condition,and he doesn't fall asleep until near dawn the next morning. Ben,and Carly go back to bed,and they fall back to sleep for the night. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: I undergo emergency surgery

The next morning Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he receives my test results back. Her talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,and he tells her what's going on,and what she needs to do.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix prep the patient for immediate surgery."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away doctor."

"Ok."

"Ok,Doc the patient is ready for surgery."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie are finished with their conversation. I am prepped for emergency surgery,and Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery. He then opens up my chest,and he removes a blood clot from my chest,and he repairs the hole in my heart.

After that he gets the internal bleeding under control. Once that has been done he sews up my lungs,and he places a drainage tube in. He closes me back up after surgery.

After he is done he cleans up after surgery,and I am placed in the I.C.U. I am still on the oxygen,and respirator,and ventilator until I can start breathing on my own again. 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Johnny,and Roy come by the hospital for a visit

Meanwhile,Johnny,and Roy have stopped by the hospital for a visit. They are wondering how I am doing,so they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway talking to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"So how is Annie doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"She's in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now. She just got out of surgery. She had a hole in her heart,plus some internal bleeding. She's on oxygen,and she is still on a respirator,and ventilator until she starts breathing on her own."

"That's very sad Doc."

"Yes,it is."

"How did this happen Doc?"

"It happened as a result of her recent injuries when the barn caught on fire at Ben Cartwright's house."

"How long will she be in the hospital for Doc?"

"She will be in the hospital for a week,and then she can go back home."

"Ok,thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go back to the fire station. When they get back to the fire station they can relax because there aren't hardly any calls coming in for the time being. 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Ben,and Carly come by the hospital for a visit

Meanwhile Ben,and Carly have stopped by the hospital for a visit. They are wondering how I am doing,so they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway talking to them for a few minutes.

Ben,and Carly exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"So how is Annie doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to them,"She's in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now. She just got out of surgery. She had a hole in her heart,plus some internal bleeding. She's on oxygen,and she is still on a respirator,and ventilator until she starts breathing on her own."

"That's very sad Doc."

"Yes,it is."

"How did this happen Doc?"

"It happened as a result of her recent injuries when the barn caught on fire at your house."

"How long will she be in the hospital for Doc?"

"She will be in the hospital for a week,and then she can go back home."

"Ok,thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,Ben, and Carly finish up their conversation. Ben,and Carly go back outside,and they head back to the Ponderosa. They go back home for the time being instead of staying at the hospital. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Being released from the hospital

I have started to breathe on my own,and a week later I am well enough to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett has removed my chest tube,and I am well enough to be going home. Dr. Brackett goes into his office,and he prints out my releasal papers.

After he prints out my releasal papers he comes back into my hospital room,and I am all packed,and ready to go back home. Dr. Brackett talks to Ben,and Carly for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,and Carly,"All Annie needs is a few more days of bed rest,an she will be fine. Take very good care of her,and call me immediately if she has any further medical problems."

Ben,and Carly respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and we will doc."

"Ok."

Ben,Carly,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation,and he hands them my releasal papers. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"So Long Annie,and take care of yourself."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Bye Doc,and I will."

"Ok,and bye Annie."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. We leave the hospital,and I go back home where I belong with Ben,and Carly. Dr. Brackett goes back to doing his work at the hospital. I take a few more days of bed rest at home,and I am just fine. I am doing just fine after being in the hospital again. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Enjoying a nice,and relaxing day with my family

The following day we all wake up,and get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We all go downstairs,and sit down at the dinning room table Hop Sing cooks,and serves us our breakfast. We start eating our breakfast,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After breakfast you all get free time for the day,and we all are going to relax for the day. There are no chores that need to be done,and I have all of my paperwork done,so we all get to enjoy the say together as a family."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok Pa,and that sounds great Pa."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our breakfast. Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. He puts the clean,and dry dishes away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

After the dishes are done Hop Sing makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. After the kitchen is all nice,and clean he makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean.

We all enjoy our day together as a family. We play board games,and we have a lot of fun. We all enjoy our free time until lunchtime. Ben,and Carly join us kids in some board games.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Enjoying a nice,and relaxing afternoon with my new family

A few hours later we all leave our bedrooms,and we go downstairs. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing cooks us our lunch. He serves us our lunch,and we start eating our lunch. While we are eating Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"This afternoon you all get free time until dinnertime."

We all respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"Enjoy yourselves,and have fun."

"We will Pa."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. Hop Sing picks the dirty dishes up off of the table,and he puts them into the sink. He washes them,dries them,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. After the kitchen is all nice,and clean he makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room table is all nice,and clean.

We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we all lay down in our beds. We take a nap,and fall asleep for a couple of hours. Ben,and Carly get tired. They go into their bedroom,and they lay down in bed. They take a nap,and fall asleep for a couple of hours as well. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Enjoying a nice,and relaxing evening with my new family

A couple of hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of our beds. We make our beds,and we leave our bedrooms. We go downstairs,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing cooks,and serves us our dinner. We start eating,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After dinner I want you kids to enjoy the rest of your free time until it's time for you to go to bed. Enjoy yourselves,and have fun."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok Pa,and we will."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. He puts the clean dishes away,and a few minutes later the dishes are done.

After the dishes are done he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Hop Sing makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the table is all nice,and clean to.

We all get up from the table,and we all go enjoy some free time before we have to go to bed. After a while it's time for us to get our pajamas on,and brush our teeth. After our teeth are brushed we go back into our bedrooms,and lay down in bed.

We fall asleep for the night. Ben,and Carly get tired to. They go into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on. They brush their teeth,and they go back into their bedroom. They lay down in bed for the night,and they fall asleep. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Having a fun day with my new family

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We all go downstairs for breakfast,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing cooks,and he serves us our breakfast. We start eating our breakfast,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Today after breakfast we all are going to take a horseback ride up to the lake,and back. We will be home for lunch. We will be spending all morning up at the lake. Our horses are all ready to go,and they are outside waiting for us. I want us all to enjoy yourselves,and have fun." We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and we will."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our breakfast. Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. Once the dishes are put away he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

He also makes sure that the dinning room is also nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean. We all get up from the table,and we go outside.

We mount up on our horses,and we take our ride up to the lake. We spend all morning up at the lake relaxing,and having fun. We start to head home for lunch in a couple of hours.

Ben's wife Carly mounts up on her horse,and she takes a ride up to the lake with us. She brings Isaiah with her,and they join us up at the lake for the day. We head home for lunch in a little while.  



	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Heading back home for lunch

A couple of minutes later we are back at home,and we dismount our horses. We walk into the house,and we sit down at the table. Hop Sing cooks us,and he serves us our lunch. We eat our lunch,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After lunch I've got some paperwork to do,so I'm going to need you kids to be quiet,so I can get my paperwork done before dinner."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok, Pa, and we can be quiet for you Pa."

"Ok."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes up talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. After lunch Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes them,and he dries them. He puts the clean dishes away,and he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later he is done cleaning up the kitchen. After the kitchen is all nice,and clean. He cleans up the dinning room,and a few minutes later the dinning room is nice,and clean.

We all get up from the dinning room table,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We lay down in our beds,and we take a nap for a couple of hours.

Ben is downstairs doing his paperwork,and he gets tired. He goes into his bedroom,and he lays down in his bed. He falls asleep,and he takes a nap for a couple of hours.

Carly puts Isaiah down for a nap,and she goes into the bedroom. She lays down in bed,and she takes a nap for a couple of hours as well like the rest of us do. 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Enjoying a peaceful evening with my new family

A couple of hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of bed. We make our beds,and we all go downstairs for dinner. Hop Sing cooks,and serves us our dinner. We start eating our dinner,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"I want you kids to go to bed early tonight I have a big day planned for us all tomorrow,and we all have to be up early,so I want you all to get some sleep tonight."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and we will Pa."

"Ok."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes his conversation with us,and we finish eating our dinner. Hop Sing clears off our dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,he dries them,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. He also makes sure that the dinning room is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean.

We all enjoy some free time before we have to go to bed. We say goodnight to Ben,and go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we brush our teeth. We go back into our bedrooms,and we lay down in our beds for the night. We fall asleep for the night.

Ben,and Carly get tired. They go into their bedroom,and they put their pajamas on. They brush their teeth,and they go back into their bedroom. They lay down in bed,and they fall asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Epilogue for Annie's Story Part #1

I have a happy,and healthy life at the Ponderosa with Ben,Tabatha,Annie,Little Joe,Jamie,Hoss,Carly,Isaiah,and Angel. We all have a lot of fun during the holidays for Thanksgiving,and Christmas. Hop Sing cooks us all of our meals,and he serves them to us.

At the Ponderosa I don't have to worry about going hungry,or starving to death because I get plenty of good,and delicious food to eat. Ben makes sure that every member of his family is taken care of properly.

Johnny,Roy,Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie stop by often to see how I'm doing,and I'm doing just fine. I am healthy,and happy at my new home. We all are a big happy family,and we enjoy spending time with one another.

We celebrate Angel's birthday,and Isaiah's birthday. We celebrate Ben,and Carly's birthday. We also celebrate Ben,and Carly's wedding anniversary.

Not only do we celebrate birthdays,and an anniversary, but we welcome a new member into the family. Ben,and Carly have their second child a boy,and his name is Ian.

There is plenty of love,and companionship going on in the Cartwright family. The four orphaned kids have never felt so loved before they got to the Ponderosa.

They have plenty of big parties to celebrate everyone's birthday,and everyone has a blast. Everyone receives a lot of attention,and love form each,and every member of the Cartwright family. Adam is far away in jail where he can't bother a single member of the family. Everyone lives healthy,and happy lives.

A year later Ben,and Carly welcome their third child into their lives a baby girl named Sarah. Not long after Sarah is born Carly dies from cancer,and Ben dies of a heart attack.

The kids are all saddened by the deaths of Ben,and Carly,but they realize that they are old enough to know that they have to move on with their lives.

It's hard cor the kids to move on after their parents have died,but they work on it,and work through it together as a family which makes it easier for everyone.

The oldest children are now responsible for taking care of their younger siblings Isaiah,Ian,and now Sarah. Hoss, Little Joe,and Jamie are now old enough to be getting jobs in town.

Tabatha,Angel,and Annie stay at home,and help take care of their younger brothers,and sister. They miss Ben,and Carly a lot,but they know in their hearts that God is taking care of their mom,and dad up in heaven. 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Epilogue Part #2

While I stay at the Ponderosa I have a horse of my own that I can ride on. My brothers take me out for a ride. We ride up to the lake which has always been my favorite spot.

A few months pass my older brothers Hoss,and Little Joe have jobs now and they move out away from the Ponderosa. Jamie is now working as well so he moves out away from the Ponderosa as well.

I take my sisters Angel,and Tabatha outside. We get on our horses,and we ride away from the Ponderosa. We ride towards town,and we ride part way out of town. We ride all the way to the Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51,and we see if we cant make a home there.

We get to make a home at the Fire Station with Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet. We have a new home with plenty of food,and a warm place to sleep at night. We have a healthy,and happy life at the Fire station. We enjoy having a new home.

The End 


End file.
